Stations
[[Stations]] Summary Arms Factory * Average Price: 1,250,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Moderate * Repair Facilities The Arms Factory buys nanochips and advanced alloys, and sells Plasma Rifles. The cost of the rifles is rather high, making it one of the more profitable stations that can be built. However, the sales made to the base to build them can add up, making it better in the long run to provide the materials yourself using cargo transfers. Brewery * Average Price: 1,000,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Moderate The Brewery buys food grains and purified water, and sell Pindolan Ale. This is another high profit commodity, and as food grains and water are cheaper goods, it is slightly more profitable than the Arms Factory. Hospital * Average Price: 1,000,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Average The Hospital buys nanochips, and sells Medipacks. This good is moderately priced, and can sell rather well at the proper times. Be sure to provide the nanochips yourself, or your profit will be cut down. Hypersleep Pod Factory * Average Price: 1,000,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Average * Repair Facilities The Hospital buys nanochips, and sells Medipacks. This good is moderately priced, and can sell rather well at the proper times. Be sure to provide the nanochips yourself, or your profit will be cut down. Jewellery Factory * Average Price: 1,250,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Fluctuating The Jewellery Factory buys gold ore and diamonds, which is supplied mostly by NPCs visiting Ore Refineries. I've never personally been able to find either, but experiences may vary. The station produces Fine Jewelry, which is a decently selling item. However, due to the prices of the materials needed, profits may be low to nonexistent, and piracy of the needed items may be needed to keep you in the green. Laser V Turret * Average Price: 60,000 Cr * Needed Space: 25 A standard defence utility. Best used in groups as it has low defence. Can be good for establishing initial presence in sectors. Military Outpost * Average Price: 300,000 Cr * Needed Space: 50.0 * Repair Facilities The Military Outpost has the high end equipment and weapons available to arm your larger ships. Laser V, Artillery 128mm, Plasma Pulse III and Military Launcher top out the weaponry. Large Passenger Module, Shield 1750, Battleship Engine 60, Generator 240, Capacitor 12.0k, Cloak Devices, and Adv. Mining Laser are some of the other equipment. When you use your own Military Outpost to arm your ships, you can "sell back" your used items for their ''cost price''. This means you can upgrade and downgrade your items without incurring a transaction fee. So go ahead and treat yourself to a Laser IV while you're still saving towards Laser V. Orbital Farm * Average Price: 1,000,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Low, best used as a utility. The Orbital farm is a modular station, producing an item which is used to produce another item. In this case, its Food Grains are used to make Pindolan Ale, which is made in Brewery stations. It also sells Produce, a basic commodity for the beginner trader. In order to do this, it buys purified water, a low cost item found in Refineries. Rations Factory * Average Price: 1,000,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Low The Ration Factory buys Produce and water in order to make food rations which can be sold to outposts for a low price. This station has next to no purpose after the point when you can build stations, except to make your faction area 'complete'. Refinery * Average Price: 2,000,000 Cr * Needed space: 90 * Profit rate: Moderate to High The Ore Refinery is by far the most expensive station (aside from the new shipyard station), but is also the most potentially profitable. It buys Scrap Metal, Iron Ore, Ice, Copper Ore, and Scrap Electronics, and sells Advanced Alloys, Diamonds, Gold Ore, Nanochips, and Purified water. This station is one of the most versatile, but it can place a huge strain on your budget when it is first built. In order to reduce this strain, mining ores and using cargo transfer to place them in the station is the best solution. '''WARNING:''' '''''DO NOT ATTEMPT TO USE THIS STATION UNTIL YOU HAVE A SOLID FLOW OF INCOME, AS THIS BASE CAN QUICKLY DRAIN A BALANCE OF EVEN SEVERAL MILLION CREDITS.''''' Repair Shop * Average Price: 350,000 Cr * Needed space: 55 * Profit rate: Low * Repair Facilities * Repair Discount: 50% The Repair Shop can act as a sort of hub for your faction area, and any NPC ships using it to repair pay a small tax, which goes towards your balance. Ship repairs at this station are half price, so it is a good location to bring back claimed abandoned ships. Shipyard * Average Price: 2,500,000 * Needed space: 50 * Repair Facilities The shipyard provides access to all the ''station parts'' as well as the large ships. The buy and sell prices from a shipyard that you own are the same as the ''average price'', so it will cost you less than purchasing from the competition's shipyards. Storage Locker * Average Price: 12,000 Cr * Needed space: 10 The Storage Locker is a utility module, meant to provide you with alternate forms of storage, whether it be for commodities you want to sell at a later time, secure transit in dangerous area, or even as a backup supply for your own facilities. The Storage Locker is good for the budget trader supplying stations in the same sector, until they allow the locker to pass through wormholes, as even a small fighter can buy and place it. It has 100 units of free space. Vehicle Plant * Average Price: 1,250,000 Cr * Needed space: 80 * Profit rate: Moderate The vehicle plant buys nanochips and advanced alloys and sells Hover Bikes, a high cost commodity usually made by only the TEF. This makes it slightly more profitable than other items, especially if you take out the TEFs Vehicle Plant and monopolize the business. How to build a station # Go to a Shipyard type station. Best location for Scavenger, Merchant, and Miner is in the Galene system, owned by Al-Ghat. The other three starting professions have a Shipyard in their respective places. Lambda, a faction neutral to everyone from the start, also has one. Use this as a fallback should you choose to go full hostile. # Press Trade, and buy the parts as you would any other cargo. Be sure you are using at least a Hauler-H if you plan on building the large stations. Laser V turrets and storage lockers can be built by fighters, but only in small amounts. # Be sure the item is loaded into your cargo hold. # Minimum distance between stations (whether yours or another factions) is, from what I've seen, 240. Distance from wormhole must be at least estimate 1000m and estimate of 300m from turrents. Most likely to prevent Laser Turret ambushes. # From your in-flight submenu, navigate to the Ship tab, then select Cargo. # Choose your station, and press Deploy. It will begin building and be fully functional within 3-5 minutes. Questions Please redirect all questions to the live chat. They will be answered ASAP. =